Opción de Vida
by Narya
Summary: Lina ha tomado una decisión que afectará muchas vidas: Dejará a sus amigos y abandonará la magia. La opción de ser tal y como ella quería está en sus manos ¿Podrá lograrlo? ¿Qué tendrá que ver un Mazoku en todo esto?


**Una opción de vida.**

El cielo de Sailunne había amanecido muy despejado esa mañana, pero a lo largo del día se había cubierto poco a poco de nubes de tormenta. Zelgadis, Ameria, Gaurry, Xellos y Lina estaban sentados a la mesa, deborando una deliciosa cena. Ameria y Gaurry conversaban animosamente sobre la manera en que Fillia había cambiado su carácter cuando vio la forma reencarnada de Valgarve, Zelgadis comía en silencio como siempre y Lina miraba con atención a un pedazo de carne sin poner a atención a nada más.

"Tengo mucho sueño, Ameria. Van a tener que disculparme, pero yo me voy a acostar" dijo Lina con todo el entusiasmo que pudo.

"Buenas noches, Lina" respondieron Ameria y Gaurry. Zelgadis hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y Xellos solo la miró de reojo. 

Lina salió del comedor con las manos tras la nuca y silbando una canción muy antigua que su hermana Luna le había enseñado tiempo atrás. Cuando la puerta del comedor se hubo cerrado tras de sí, Lina soltó sus manos y las dejó caer pesadamente a sus costados, dejó de silbar y miró la puerta que acababa de cruzar con algo de nostalgia. Lina caminó hasta su habitación en el castillo constantemente pensando en lo que haría en ese momento. Abrió su armario y sacó todo lo que necesitaba, tomó algo de papel y escribió una pequeña con cuidado. En silencio y tratando de no ser descubierta salió del castillo. Se apresuró a correr lejos de allí cuanto pudo, solo cuando creyó que había una distancia suficiente entre ella y sus amigos dejó de correr, miró atraves de los árboles en dirección al castillo donde de pronto se encendía una luz en el lugar donde estaba su habitación.

*****

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Gaurry muy preocupado cuando Xellos dijo aquellas fatales palabras, que más parecían una estupidez que nada.

"Lo que he dicho. Lina parecía triste. ¿Están seguros que no era su cumpleaños o algo así?" preguntó Xellos quien seguía mirando la puerta del comedor por la cual Lina había salido. 

"Que yo sepa el cumpleaños de Lina ya pasó" dijo Gaurry "Y lo celebró con mucha comida si mal no recuerdo"

"No sé ustedes, pero yo iré a ver que pasa con Lina. Ella no es de las personas que se ponen tristes por cualquier cosa" dijo Xellos poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo del comedor ante la mirada impactada de los presentes en la mesa.

"¿Y a ese que bicho el picó?" preguntó Zel. Esta era la primera vez que abría la boca en toda la comida. De pronto un rayo resonó por todo el lugar y la lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente.

Xellos que ya se encontraba frente a la habitación de Lina para ese entonces golpeó la puerta con suavidad. No hubo respuesta '_Quizás si tenía mucho sueño_' pensó Xellos arrepintiéndose de haber llegado hasta allí. Golpeó nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza. La puerta se abrió sola en cuanto Xellos golpeó por segunda vez. Lina no estaba por ningún lado. Xellos entró con cuidado e inspeccionó la habitación. La cama no había sido tocada y en el armario no había nada. De pronto cayó un rayo y con la luz que este provocó Xellos pudo ver una hoja de papel sobre la cama. Prendió una luz y leyó con atención:

_Queridos Amigos:_

_¿Cuánto tardaron en darse cuenta que no estaba? Espero que poco, aunque quién sabe... Espero que no les moleste mucho el que me haya ido sin siquiera avisarles, pero la idea había estado en mí durante todo el día, tenía que salir de aquí. Rehacer mi vida, renunciar al pasado. Ya tengo un pasado bastante extraño y ahora quiero tener una vida normal. Por una vez quiero hacer el papel de Aldeana, aunque eso signifique olvidarme de mis poderes. No sé donde iré, ni que es lo que haré. Seguramente me iré a algún pueblo pequeño poco conocido y arrendaré una casa, buscaré trabajo en una tarberna o algo así costearé mi vida por mis propios medios. Espero que no les moleste que no los haya llevado conmigo, pero como ya ven, no será una vida muy movida... pero es lo que quiero de momento._

_Los quiero, cuidense mucho..._

_Con cariño, Lina Inverse._

Xellos leyó el mensaje una y otra vez y no podía llegar a entenderlo. ¿Cómo podía Lina pensar que ella podría ser normal alguna vez? Eso era estúpido, y lo llenaba de rabia por dentro. Iba a encontrar a Lina y decirle de una vez por todas todo lo que tenía que decir, y por nada del mundo dejaría que Lina se convirtiera en una Aldeana Normal. 

Xellos desapareció de la habitación de Lina para volver a aparecer en el comedor donde Ameria y Gaurry seguían conversando sin preocuparse por nada. Zelgadis ya había dejado de comer y estaba haciendo sobremesa mirando a sus amigos hablar. Cuando vieron que Xellos había llegado al comedor le miraron extrañados.

"¿Y qué pasó, Xellos? ¿Cómo estaba Lina?" preguntó Gaurry de pronto muy preocupado.

"Lina no estaba. Les dejó esto" dijo Xellos lanzándoles el papel, que con la furia, había arrugado hasta hacerlo una pelotita de papel. Ameria lo recogió en el aire y lo leyó en su mente. Luego con los ojos rojos se lo entregó a Gaurry, quien lo leyó con Zelgadis. Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos por su contenido. Gaurry se levantó y dijo con autoridad:

"Debemos ir a buscarla, no podemos dejar que Lina se vaya sola" Xellos no los esperó a ellos. Ellos jamás lograrían encontrar a Lina, él era el único que la podría encontrar...

*****

Algunos años después

*****

Lina cerró la puerta de su casa muy bien antes de salir, no quería encontrarse la sorpresa de que había robado su casa mientras ella estaba fuera. No era como que pudieran encontrar muchas cosas de valor en la casa, pero era todo lo que tenía y no quería perderlo por un descuido. Lina ahora trabajaba en la taberna del pueblo y salía a trabajar todos los días a eso de las 9, para que su jefe no se enojara. Este era su último turno después del almuerzo, luego de eso volvería a casa para descanzar.

"Buenos días, señorita Inverse" dijo un caballero que iba pasando por la calle, al verla pasar.

"Buenos días, señor Van Guisted" le respondió Lina con cortesía. Este pueblo que había encontrado era fantástico. Era un lugar pacífico, tal y como su pueblo natal, solo que aquí no se le conocía como la hija que había escapado ni la maldita hechicera que había matado al rey y eso era justamente lo que ella estaba buscando.

Al llegar a la taberna el jefe la saludó con cariño y ella fue directamente a cambiarse de ropa, ya habían bastante clientes y muchos de ellos estaban reclamando por lo lento que iban las cosas. Se puso su vestido rojo que llegaba hasta las rodillas y un delantal blanco, se ajustó el moño que llevaba en el pelo y salió fuera con su libreta de anotaciones y su pluma.

"Anda a atender al tipo de capuchón negro que está sentado en esa esquina, dile que si no va a pedir nada es mejor que se vaya, ha estado aquí toda la mañana" le dijo el jefe en cuanto la vio salir de vestidor.

"Está bien" dijo Lina caminando en dirección a él. Por alguna razón ese sujeto se le hacía conocido, pero no podía saberlo, estaba de espaldas a ella y la luz le daba en contra. Se acercó a él y tapándole la luz le dijo con cortesía "Buenos días, señor, ¿Tomo su orden?" estando frente a él Lina pudo ver que el sujeto llevaba la cara cubierta también, así que decidió no tratar de saber su nombre o quién era.

"Tráeme una cerveza" dijo el tipo poniéndole muy poca atención a Lina. Lina se fue tal como había venido y preparó la cerveza que el tipo pedía rápidamente, después de dos años haciéndolo ya le era muy fácil. Le entregó la cerveza al tipo y se fue nuevamente a atender a otras personas. 

Ese día era Viernes, por lo que muchos de los jefes de hogar recibían sus pagas y se las iban a beber a la taberna. Lina como mesera debía atendalas a todas, pero los Viernes era cuando más costaba, porque la taberna se llenaba por completo y a menudo se hacían peleas de borrachos que el jefe no quería mucho. Antes de darse cuenta Lina se encontraba sumergida en un mar de manos pidiéndole que tomara una orden, llevando jarros de cerveza a los pordioceros borrachos y aconsejando a otros a que se fueran a sus casas a dormir o que pelearan afuera.

"Señor Van Guisted, por favor, vaya a casa, su esposa y su hija lo están esperando allá" le dijo Lina tratando de levantar al caballero que la había saludado en la mañana.

"Mi esguosa no me guiele... hip... ¿gué sago gon ir a gasa?" le criticó el hombre, completamente ebrio.

"Se equivoca, su esposa lo quiere mucho. Ahora váyase a casa, antes de que su esposa se enoje con usted" le dijo Lina apoyándolo contra el umbral de la puerta.

"¡Inverse!" gritó su jefe muy asustado. Lina se volteó y vio que un tipo con un cuchillo amenazaba a su jefe. "Ve a la caja de cambios y saca todo nuestro dinero"

Lina corrió a detrás de la barra y sacó una pequeña caja que abrió con cuidado con una pequeña llave dorada que llevaba colgando del cuello. Sacó todo el dinero que había, pero escondió cerca de la mitad muy en el fondo de la barra para que los ladrones no se dieran cuenta y su jefe no perdiera todo el dinero ganado esa noche. Corrió a donde estaban los ladrones y le entregó el dinero al compañero del que tenía amenazado a su jefe.

"¿Pretendes que crea que este es todo el dinero que tienen aquí?" preguntó el asaltante con voz ronca. "¿Crees que soy tonto?"

"Es todo lo que hay en la caja de cambios. Son muchos los borrachos que se van sin pagar, además de los que piden pagar después" dijo Lina muy asustada, pues era ella la que estaba siendo amenazada por el ladrón. El ladrón pasó el cuchillo rosando por su cara, sin cortala, luego se eso lo subió hasta su cabeza y Lina tiritó de miedo. ¡Zum!. Con un corte el cabello de Lina cayó sobre sus hombros, para la sorpresa de Lina quien pensó que la matarían.

"Te ves mucho mejor con el cabello suelto que atado en ese moño tan feo que no deja ver su bello color" dijo el asaltante intentando ser sensual. Lina tembló de miedo y trató de correrse del paso del ladrón. "Ahora, me vas a decir por qué trataste de engañarnos y donde está el dinero" dijo él poniéndole el cuchillo al cuello.

"Ese es todo el dinero, lo juro. No hemos ganado nada más en toda la noche" dijo Lina cerrando los ojos con temor.

"¡Déjala!" se escuchó una voz de pronto, el cuchillo dejó su lugar en el cuello de Lina y esta abrió los ojos para ver que estaba pasando que la había salvado de morir. El tipo encapuchado de negro estaba de pie sobre un mesa y tenía en sus manos un bastón con una piedra roja en la punta con el que apuntaba al ladrón. "No la toques" dijo con voz ronca.

"¿Y quién eres tú para impedérmelo?" preguntó el ladrón viendo que su compañero se le acercaba para acabar con ese tipo tan raro que les impedía acabar con la taberna.El sujeto encapuchado desapareció de donde estaba y apareció justo tras los ladrones, tomándolos de la ropa.

"Más te convendría nunca saberlo" dijo el tipo encapuchado justo antes de desaparecer llevándose con él a los ladrones. Lina contuvo la respiración creyendo saber quien era el tipo de la capucha, pero tratando de no pensar en eso. Se fue corriendo a donde estaba el cantinero y su jefe y los ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ya no quedaba nadie más en la taberna y tendrían que arreglar todo el basural que había quedado después de ese "asalto".

"Lo que más rabia me da es que se llevaron todo lo que habíamos ganado esta noche" dijo el jefe de Lina mientras tomaba un vaso de agua para calmar sus nervios. 

"No se preocupe, jefe" dijo Lina "No les entregué todo el dinero a esos tipos, guardé la mitad de lo que ganamos hoy al fondo en la barra"

"Dios te bendiga, Lina" dijo el jefe tomándole la cara y plantando un beso en la mejilla, que Lina recibió con una risita.

"Ejem" se escuchó tras de Lina. Lina y el jefe voltearon a ver de qué se trataba. El tipo de la capucha estaba allí frente a ellos. Lina volvió a contener la respiración con miedo "Creo que esto es suyo" dijo entregándole al jefe de Lina un fajo de billetes que era el mismo que Lina había entregado a los ladrones. El tipo encapuchado salió caminando de la taberna y Lina respiró nuevamente. Un rato después Lina se iba a casa, cuando de pronto un brazo la atrajo en la oscuridad de un callejón.

"Lo he pensado , Lina, y sigo sin entender por qué no te defendiste" Lina miró asustada de quien se trataba y vio que era el encapuchado. Ahora si que estaba segura de quién era, pero no iba a dejar que este supiera que lo sabía. Una historia de amnesia sería lo mejor en estos momentos.

"No sé de qué habla" dijo Lina tratando de soltarse del brazo que le impedía seguir su camino, y de hecho lográndolo.

"Sí, que lo sabes. Tú eres Lina Inverse, tienes que saberlo" dijo el encapuchado siguiéndola mientras caminaba a su casa.

"Ni siquiera sé quién es. Déjeme tranquila, por favor" dijo Lina apurando el paso para que el encapuchado no la alcanzara y así no tuviera que dar explicaciones a nadie.

"¿No me reconoces, Lina?" preguntó el encapuchado tomándola de un hombro y haciéndola girar hasta estar cara a cara, a tan solo unos centimetros de distancia. El encapuchado tiró del género oscuro que cubría la mayor parte de su cara y miró a Lina a los ojos "Soy Xellos, Lina, ¿no me reconoces?" 

Lina miró con asombro cuanto había cambiado el demonio que tiempo atrás viajaba con ella. Su cabello, aún cubierto por la capucha parecía haber crecido bastante, y sus ojos antes siempre cerrados estaban ahora completamente abiertos y la miraban con ternura, su cara mostraba huellas de cansancio y bajo sus ojos habían ojeras muy notorias. A pesar del cansancio se veía que había cambiado mucho y para bien, pues estaba mucho más atractivo que antes.

"Señor Xellos, déjeme ir a casa, déjeme tranquila" dijo Lina soltándose nuevamente y estando frente a la puerta de su casa, entró y cerró con fuerza la puerta y se sentó cansada en un sofá. Cuando pensó que ya no había más que hacer Xellos apareció frente a ella, y ella por el susto gritó.

"Te estuve buscando durante años, Lina" dijo Xellos con voz suave, Lina se quedó quieta en el sillón sorprendida hasta los huesos. Xellos se acercó a ella y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de Lina "Tus amigos también te estuvieron buscando, pero me temo que tuvieron menos suerte"

Lina calló y trató de no pensar. Había sido una egoista, se había ido dejando a sus amigos solo por tener su propia tranquilidad. Ellos la habían buscado, pero no la habían encontrado y seguramente debían haber sufrido mucho con su desaparición.

"Debo decir que me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta que eras tú la camarera que me había atendido, Lina" dijo Xellos mirándola a los ojos. "Con ese moño que llevabas no te reconocí, sobre todo porque no te veía el color del pelo y porque eras demasiado amable como para ser la persona que buscaba. Debo reconocer que el debo una a ese ladrón. Lina, aún así te quiero hacer una pregunta ¿por qué no te defendiste de él? Tú tienes el poder como para matarlo si quisieras, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?" Preguntó Xellos mirándola fijamente. Lina ya no aguantó más y estalló en un grito.

"¿Para qué? ¿Para matar al tipo, salvarme yo y destruir por completo la taberna de la primera persona que me aceptó en este lugar, que me dio una oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo y a mi misma de que soy capaz de hacer las cosas bien?" preguntó Lina muy enojada mirándolo a los ojos con furia. "¡Si me fui hace tres años fue para eso, para demostrarme a mi misma de que soy capaz, de que soy más que una niña con poderes, llorona y egoista, de que puedo ser feliz, ser bondadosa y vivir en paz!, ¡Y hasta ahora lo había logrado!" dijo ella cubriendo su cara con las manos y poniéndose a llorar. Xellos puso una mano en su espalda para poder tranquilizarla o consolarla de alguna manera, pero Lina la quitó con un golpe brusco.

"Lina, lo siento" dijo Xellos enderezándose y alejandose de ella sin saber qué hacer.

"¡Pues ya arruinanste mi vida! ¡No vale de nada que lo sientas ahora!" gritó Lina mirándolo con los ojos rojos. Xellos agachó la cabeza con pesar. Lina se levantó para irse a acostar y Xellos levantó la cabeza.

"¿Vas a volver a ocupar la magia si alguien te ataca?" preguntó Xellos rápidamente antes de que Lina se le perdiera de vista tras la puerta de su habitación.

"No" contestó Lina secamente.

"En ese caso me quedaré junto contigo, trabajaré contigo como guardia de la taberna y te protegeré" dijo Xellos avanzando hacia ella y abrazándola con fuerza. "No podría perdonarme a mi mismo si te pasara algo, Lina, no podría perdonarme jamás, jamás, Lina"

*****

Otro montón de años después

*****

"¡Ameria! ¡Estás tan cambiada!" gritó Gaurry muy contento de ver a su amiga nuevamente. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola del suelo.

"Ejem" se escuchó desde atrás. Gaurry levantó la vista para ver a un Zelgadis con cara de enojado que le decía "no" con la mano derecha mientras le enseñaba su dedo anular de la mano izquierda donde había un anillo dorado.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" Dijo Gaurry muy sorprendido. "¿Se casaron al fin?" preguntó.

"El año pasado" respondió Ameria completamente roja.

"En ese caso soy el único del grupo al cual le falta conseguir novia, tendré que encontrar a Lina entonces" dijo Gaurry poniendo su mano tras la nuca y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ameria y Zelgadis se miraron con algo de nostalgia, pensando en Lina. Habían pasado casi veinte años desde que ella había desaparecido y Gaurry parecía no haberla olvidado o dado por vencido en la idea de encontrarla. Donde sea que estuviese se había escondido muy bien.

"Vayamos a comer algo y buscar un lugar donde dormir" dijo Ameria con una sonrisa para tratar de animar a Gaurry. Este tomó su brazo y el de Zelgadis y les dijo:

"Eso es, debe haber alguna posada o taberna por aquí. Celebraremos por encontrarnos de nuevo" dijo muy alegre.

Caminaron por toda la cuidad hasta encontrar una posada que parecíam uy bonita. Tenía un gran letrero de madera que debía su nombre entre las enredaderas a su alrededor "Sangre y fuego" era el nombre del local. Y una chica de cabello negro y los ojos aparentemente cerrados los atendió en la entrada.

"Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirles?" preguntó con cortesía mientras miraba a su hermano pelirrojo que jugaba a su lado con una espada de madera.

"Queremos dos habitaciones" dijo Ameria adelantándose al resto. La chica les pasó un libro para que firmaran y les dio dos llaves doradas que recibieron Zelgadis y Gaurry. Luego de eso Ameria preguntó "¿No sabes donde puede haber una taberna o algún lugar donde podamos comer?"

"Aquí mismo" dijo la chica muy contenta sin siquiera abrir los ojos. "Si siguen por ese pasillo llegaran a una sala de estar, tras la primera puerta a la derecha está el comedor. Allí podrán beber y comer lo que quieran"

"Gracias" dijo Ameria y se fue junto con Gaurry y Zelgadis my contenta. Cuando estuvieron en la sala de estar Ameria los miró y les dijo "¿Se fijaron en esa chica? ¿No les pareció conocida?"

"Claro que sí. Se parecía mucho a Xellos" dijo Gaurry riéndose a carcajadas. "Como si él pudiese llegar a tener una familia ¿Quién podría querer casarse con él?"

Sus amigos rieron junto con él y entraron al comedor. Allí habían muchas mesas circulares, un bar muy grande a un lado donde una chica pelirroja de pelo corto y un escenario muy grande en una de las murallas. Tenía un techo muy alto, pero era todo de madera, aún así era muy bonito. Las mesas estaban casi todas ocupadas y siendo ya de noche habían muchas personas bebiendo algo.

"Esto más que una posada parece un hotel" comentó Zelgadis muy impresionado al ver todo eso. Ameria miraba con la boca abierta a casi todo lo que veía. 

"Era muy barato para ser un hotel. Este lugar es fantástico" dijo ella cuando por fin pudo volver a hablar. "Busquemos una mesa"

Después de mucho rato de buscar una mesa lograron encontrar una muy cerca del escenario. Justo un momento antes de que se abriera la cortina roja que lo cubría. Una chica llegó a su lado y les preguntó con amabilidad.

"¿Puedo tomar su orden?" La chica era rubia y de piel muy morena y tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos y miraba a Gaurry con cariño.

"Traiga siete porciones de todo lo que tenga en el menú" dijo Gaurry con mucha hambre. Seguramente eran dos pociones de lo que fuera para Ameria y Zelgadis y lo demás para él.

Tras las cortinas del escenario apareció un tipo vestido muy formal y habló muy fuerte para que todos lo oyeran. Todos en el local se quedaron callados y escucharon atentamente a lo que el tipo decía.

"Señoras y Señores. Cómo muchos de ustedes sabrán esta noche se celebra la noche de Karaoke, donde todos ustedes podrán cantar las canciones de su pueblo o aquella canción que tanto les gusta. Por favor, los que deseen inscribirse dirijanse a la mesa de inscripción al lado del escenario antes de las 11 de la noche" luego de decir esto el tipo salió del escenario, las cortinas se cerraron y el bullicio volvió de nuevo. Un gran número de gente se fue acercando a la mesa de inscripciones.

"Este lugar debe ser muy conocido" dijo Ameria. La chica de la comida volvió en ese instante y les trajo sus ordenes, con las cuales cubrió toda la mesa. "Perdona" le dijo Ameria "Pero, ¿me puedes contar algo sobre este lugar? Porque nunca había escuchado de él y parece ser muy famoso"

"La verdad es que llevo solo seis meses trabajando aquí, pero según sé este sitio antes era una taberna de mala muerte. Los dueños de lo que es ahora antes habían trabajado para el dueño de la taberna y este al morir les dejó como herencia la taberna y su casa. Los dueños la transformaron en una posada y la han hecho surgir con espectáculos como el que viene ahora. No se lo querrán perder, es un chiste, hay gente que se inscribe y ni siquiera sabe cantar" dijo la chica cubriéndose la cara con una mano mientras con la otra afirmaba la bandeja. Luego de eso se fue cuando alguien de otra mesa le llamó.

"Es impresionante lo que pudieron hacer de una taberna de mala muerte" dijo Gaurry mirando atentamente el mobibliario del lugar y las instalaciones comparables con un castillo.

"Cállate, volvió a salir el tipo" dijo Zelgadis mirando al escenario.

"¡Bueno, ya que tenemos a los concursantes, así que empezaremos con el Karaoke!" luego leyó una lista y dijo: "Edgar Van Guisted" Un viejito avanzó hasta el escenario y cantó una triste canción sobre un chico que se iba de la casa y se perdía en el desierto, donde se lo comían los buitres. "Un aplauso para él" los asistentes aplaudieron aunque luego de unos segundos se callaron. "Ahora nuestro siguiente concursante: Donoban McNab" 

"Quiero advertirles a todos que si no me hacen ganar voy a quemar este lugar" dijo el tipo antes de empezar a cantar. La audiencia se quedó completamente callada y cuando la canción terminó nadie aplaudió. "Les dije que quemaría el lugar, ahora aplaudan" Nadie aplaudió así que el tipo se enojó, fue en ese momento cuando llegó un tipo muy musculoso y se lo llevó de un brazo.

"Bueno, después de esa breve interrupción seguiremos con nuestros participantes. Nuestro siguiente concursante es: ¡El dueño!" dijo casi sin voz y muy asombrado al ver las palabras escritas en el papel. Un señor de unos treinta años subió al escenario y desde allí fue aplaudido, mucho antes de que empezara a cantar.

Ameria miró con mucho cuidado de quien se trataba, porque de alguna manera le parecía conocido. Era un hombre ya maduro, debía estar en la treintena, tenía el cabello negro y este le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, no tenía flequillo y tenía una sonrisa amable en la cara, aunque los ojos los mantenía siempre cerrados. Zelgadis también lo miraba con el mismo pensamiento de Ameria y Gaurry.

"Muchas gracias" dijo el dueño "Bueno, quiero dedicarle esta canción a mi querida esposa que está detrás de la barra y a la que deben que este lugar sea como es. Por favor, un aplauso para ella" La gente se giró a la barra y aplaudió. Zelgadis, Ameria y Gaurry también miraron, pero no aplaudieron con tanto fervor como los otros. La mujer de la barra era pelirroja y tenía el pelo corto hasta la altura de las orejas e iba vestida muy femenina. Tenía la cara escondida entre las manos, pero parecía sonrojada. "Esta canción es para conmemorar nuestro 15avo aniversario de matrimonio, así que cantaré la canción que tocaron cuando nos casamos" Luego de eso con pésima voz se puso a cantar una canción muy romántica acerca de las palabras que no debían ser dichas con palabras sino con acciones, que, a todos, apesar de la pésima voz del dueño les gustó mucho. El dueño terminó de cantar esa canción y saltó del escenario, y pasando por entre los espectadores y se acercó a su esposa, sacó las manos de su cara y plantó un apasionado beso sobre sus labios. Gaurry por alguna razón se sintió enfadado por lo que ellos dos hacían, así que se giró para mirar a otra parte.

El presentador salió nuevamente para anunciar a una nueva concursante. Esta vez apareció la mesea que los había atendido y con muy buena voz cantó una canción de su pueblo natal. Así siguieron concursando muchas personas hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana. Se entregó el premio a la ganadora que fue la mesera y la gente empezó a irse a acostar. Solo quedaban los dueños, la mesera, y los tres amigos bebiendo cerveza.

"Me pregunto ¿quienes serán los dueños?" dijo Zelgadis mirándolos de reojo pues estaban en el bar y este está atrás de él. Ameria puso sus ojos en una expresión soñadora y dijo:

"Unas personas que se quieren mucho. Si bastaba verlos" dijo lanzando un suspiro. "Tu nunca has hecho algo así conmigo" le recriminó después a Zelgadis.

"Nosotros nunca hemos tenido un 15avo aniversario" dijo Zelgadis tranquilamente. En ese mismo momento la chica de la recepción llegó corriendo a donde estaban los dueños.

"¡Papá, mamá! ¡Vengan rápido!" gritó ella con los ojos llorosos, pero sin abrirlos.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás despierta a estas horas?" preguntó la dueña con voz maternal.

"Es Kurt, está enfermo. Se quebró una pierna y tiene fiebre" dijo la niña muy asustada y llorando cada vez más fuerte. Los dueños de la posada salieron corriendo en dirección a la entrada seguidos por la niña que había resultado ser su hija.

"Deberíamos ayudarlos" dijo Ameria al ver como corrían a ayudar a su hijo "No debe ser muy placentero que tu hijo se quiebre una pierna y no puedas hacer nada para curarlo"

"No es de nuestra incumbencia, Ameria" le respondió Zelgadis, mientras que Gaurry miraba en dirección al pasillo que daba a la recepción.

"Si fuese tu hijo, aceptarías toda la ayuda que pudieran darte" le reclamó Gaurry ensimismado.

"Iré a ayudarlo" dijo Ameria poniéndose de pie y corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraban los dueños de la posada. Zelgadis se quedó quieto tomando su cerveza y Gaurry solo la vio irse sin decir una palabra.

Mientras tanto, Ameria ya había llegado a la recepción, donde los padres del niño estaban arrodillados frente a él, al parecer teniendo una pequeña discución. La niña que se parecía a Xellos estaba cambiando paños de agua fría que el niño tenía sobre la frente. Era el mismo niño que estaba jugando con los trenes cuando ellos habían llegado.

"Es tu hijo. Eres tú la que sabe hacer magia de curación" le protestaba el dueño a su esposa. "No importa tu maldita promesa ni que no hayas hecho magia en diecinueve años, yo sé que aún la puedes hacer" le reclamaba él entre enojado y asombrado. Ameria decidió salir en esos momentos, si ella sabía hacer magia de curación en ese caso no había nada de qué preocuparse.

"¡Pero yo no sé curar piernas rotas, apenas podía curar un raspón o un golpe fuerte, pero no una pierna quebrada! ¡Era Ameria la que se encargaba de esas cosas!" dijo ella con los ojos llorosos. Ameria se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre así que se devolvió a ver que pasaba.

"¡Al menos inténtalo!" le gritó su esposo.

"¡¿Qué saco con romper mi promesa si sé que no podré curarlo?!" le gritó ella. Ameria salió de la oscuridad donde estaba escondida y se presentó ante ellos.

"Lamento interrumpirlos, pero yo sé magia de curación. Podría ayudar a su hijo" dijo Ameria intentando no pensar en lo parecidos que eran ellos dos a Xellos y Lina, eso no podía ser posible.

"Te lo agradeceríamos eternamente" dijo el hombre. 

Ameria se arrodilló frente al chico y dijo en voz baja "_resurrection_" una luz blanca salió de sus manos y se posó suavemente sobre la pierna rota del niño. Cuando el niño estuvo curado Ameria se giró y les dijo a los padres.

"Deben hacer que no ocupe mucho ese pie, porque es un hechizo muy difícil, así que no estoy segura de que esté completamente curado" dijo Ameria poniéndose de pie cuidadosamente. Los padres del niño y dueños de la posada se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que ella.

"Muchas gracias" dijo el hombre dándole una significativa mirada a su esposa.

"No fue nada" dijo Ameria sonrojándose. 

"Curaste a nuestro hijo. Eso fue mucho" dijo el hombre nuevamente "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ameria wil Tesla Sailunne" dijo esta cada vez más roja. El hombre y la mujer frente a ella abrieron los ojos como platos soperos y se quedaron completamente callados. La mujer de pronto salió corriendo por la puerta de entrada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¡Espera, Lina!" dijo el hombre tratando de alcanzar a su esposa. Ameria meditó durante los cinco segundos que parecieron eternos, antes de que el hombre saliera corriendo en dirección a donde había corrido su esposa Lina.

"¿Tú conocías a mamá?" preguntó la chica de la entrada. Ameria miró hacia abajo donde la chica estaba arrodillada frente a su hermano.

"Creo" respondió casi sin voz. ¿Podía ser que ahora, diecinueve años después encontraran a Lina, justo cuando habían perdido todas las esperanzas? "¿Cuál es el nombre entero de tu madre?" preguntó Ameria arrodillándose junto a ella.

"Lina Inverse" dijo la niña.

"¿Y el de tu padre?" preguntó Ameria para salir de una vez por todas de dudas.

"Xellos Metaliam" dijo la niña mirándola con cara de sospechar algo extraño pasando allí. Ameria entonces asintió con la cabeza y luego de darle una triste sonrisa dijo:

"Sí. Conocí a tu mamá y papá hace mucho tiempo"dijo Ameria levantándose. Caminó sin despedirse de la niña y se fue a su habitación. Luego de un rato Zelgadis y Gaurry aparecieron allí riéndose de como cantaba el dueño.

"¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso pensaste que cantaba bien?" preguntó Gaurry al ver la cara que ponía su amiga cuando se burlaban de ese tipo al cual Gaurry había aprendido a odiar en esas horas sin ninguna razón.

"No es eso. Es que... ayudé a su hijo y averigué algunas cosas" dijo Ameria dudando en contarselo todo. Sobre todo a Gaurry, a él podría destruirlo saber que Lina se había casado con Xellos, sobre todo si habían tenido hijos. Sobre todo después de haberle buscado por cielo mar y tierra durante diecinueve años.

"¿Y qué averiguaste?" preguntó Gaurry sentándose a su lado con un ánimo jovial. Ameria lo vio así de feliz y decidió contárselo. Era mejor que no se creara falsas esperanzas sobre Lina, ella ya nunca más sería de él.

"Que el tipo del que se están burlando es Xellos" dijo Ameria, era mejor no empezar por algo tan fuerte como lo demás.

"Entonces era por eso que la chica se parecía tanto a él; es su hija. ¿Los demonios pueden tener familia? ¿Quién pensaría que Xellos llegaría a casarse?" preguntó Gaurry muy feliz. Ameria lo miró con tristeza y decidiendolo de una vez por todas dijo:

"Quién pensaría que Xellos llegaría a casarse con Lina, mejor dicho" Trató de mostrar tranquilidad ante la reacción de Gaurry, pero no pudo. Gaurry la miró con incredulidad y le dijo.

"Estás bromeando ¿Cierto? Tienes que estar bromeando" dijo Gaurry sin poder creerlo.

"No, Gaurry" dijo Ameria abrazándolo para tratar de consolarlo. Gaurry no hizo caso del abrazo, se levantó y se fue sin decir una palabra. Ameria trató de detenerlo, pero Zelgadis se lo impidió.

"Ya le has hecho suficiente daño" fueron las palabras de Zelgadis cuando puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ameria para evitar que siguiera a Gaurry.

*****

Xellos tuvo que buscar por todo el pueblo para encontrar a Lina. Esta había sido una forma muy brusca de encontrarse con el pasado y no la culpaba por actuar así, pero tenía que afrontarlo de alguna manera. 

Lina estaba sentada sobre una pileta, a pocas calles de la posada. Tenía las manos cubriendo su rostro y sollozaba sin parar. Xellos se acercó a ella preocupado y se sentó a su lado. Al ver que Lina no hablaba pasó su brazo por sobre su hombro y la atrajo hacia sí, la abrazó tal como había hecho la primera vez que la había encontrado en ese pueblo y Lina lloró contra su hombro un buen rato.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" preguntó Xellos cuando se dio cuenta de que Lina había dejado de llorar. 

"Ameria está aquí" dijo Lina sin responder la pregunta de Xellos "La vi durante la comida, está con Zelgadis y Gaurry" dijo mientras se secaba con una mano las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla. "Supe que era ella desde que entró por la puerta del comedor, pero no quería aceptarlo. De alguna manera cuando dijo su nombre no pude aguantarlo"

"¿Pero ya estás mejor?" insistió Xellos muy preocupado.

"Sí" dijo Lina abrazándolo con fuerza "Debemos volver a la posada, hay que ver como está Kurt y llevarlo a su habitación... además... quiero hablar con ellos, con Ameria, Zelgadis y Gaurry" dijo Lina mirando el suelo.

"Está bien. Volvamos" dijo Xellos sintiendo de pronto que los celos se le venían encima cuando Lina había pronunciado el nombre del espadachín. ¿Sentía Lina algo por Gaurry todavía? No, él debía confiar en su esposa, ella lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella.

Caminaron en silencio por bastante rato hasta llegar a la posada. Xellos tomó del suelo a su hija que había estado cuidando de su hermano hasta esas horas y ahora se encontraba completamente dormida y se fue con ella hasta su casa, que estaba ubicada justo detrás de la recepción. Lina fue tras él llevando a su hijo que ya no tenía tanta fiebre, pero aún estaba caliente. Lina miró mientras Xellos dejaba a su hija sobre su cama y se dio cuenta de cuanto había cambiado solo por ella, ahora él podía preocuparse de los demás y ser amable, e incluso habían pasado años desde que no oía la frase "Eso, es un gran secreto" Lina estaba enamorada de él y lo sabía. Por eso tenía que arreglar las cosas con su pasado ahora.

"¿Lo llevo por tí?" ofreció Xellos al verla parada en el umbral de la puerta con su hijo en brazos. Lina se lo entregó y murmuró suavemente un gracias que Xellos alcanzó a escuchar y le alegró bastante. Lina caminó muy cerca de Xellos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo, allí Xellos lo dejó en la cama y lo cubrió con mucho cuidado. Lina en ese entonces ya tenía tomada la decisión de qué haría de ahora en adelante. Lina se arrodillo junto a la cama de su hijo y acarició su frente, una luz blanquecina apareció de su mano y cubrió todo el cuerpo del niño. Para cuando todo hubo terminado Lina se encontraba muy cansada, así que cayó al suelo.

"¿Eso que acabo de ver fue magia?" preguntó Xellos sin creerlo. Lina asintió con la cabeza muy cansada.

"Fue magia blanca, de muy bajo nivel, pero aún así después de tanto tiempo sin usarla fue como haber usado el Giga Slave" le dijo Lina con una sonrisa. Xellos avanzó hasta donde ella estaba y la abrazó con fuerza, antes de que cayera pesadamente al suelo desmayada por culpa del agotamiento. Xellos tomó a Lina con cuidado y la fue a dejar a su habitación. Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo con Lina en brazos se encontró cara a cara con Gaurry. Este lo miró con furia y se fue de allí.

'Ameria ya le fue con el cuento' pensó Xellos en cuanto lo vio. Por una parte se sentía mal porque por todos era sabido que Gaurry amaba a Lina, pero de cierta manera el haberle ganado el amor de Lina lo hacía sentirse bien. 'Eres un idiota, tu esposa desmayada en tus brazos y tú pensando estupideces' pensó inmediatamente después.

*****

A la mañana siguiente Ameria, Zelgadis y Gaurry fueron llamados a ir a la casa tras la recepción con un mensaje anónimo que estaba escrito en una carta en las dos habitaciones. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando entraron por aquella habitación y vieron a la hija de Xellos desayunando con su padre.

"¡Vamos, siéntense!" les dijo Xellos animoso. Se puso de pie y se fue hasta la cocina de donde volvió con tres tazas para ellos "¿Ya tomaron desayuno?" preguntó. Ameria se veía extrañada, Zelgadis tenía una cara de completa neutralidad y Gaurry estaba que hechaba humo por las orejas, todo esto impedido por la presencia de la niña. "Gigei, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un rato?" preguntó Xellos dirigiéndose a su hija.

"Está bien. Estaré en la recepción por si me necesitas" le contestó la niña con una linda sonrisa mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

"Les dije que se sentaran" dijo Xellos abriendo los ojos y mirándolos con furia. Los tres se sentaron a regaña dientes a la mesa y aceptaron las tazas de té humeante que Xellos les había servido. "Quiero que me pregunten todo lo que quieran saber, no quiero tener nada que ocultarles ahora"

"¿Dónde está Lina?" preguntó Gaurry inmediatamente. Xellos lo miró con suspicacia y le contestó amablemente.

"En nuestra habitación. Descansando"

"Yo quiero hacerte una pregunta Xellos" dijo Ameria de pronto. Xellos la miró por sobre su propia taza de té y asintió con la cabeza "¿Por qué no nos avisaste cuando encontraste a Lina? ¿Si sabías que la estabamos buscando porqué no nos contaste de alguna manera?"

"Me costó mucho que Lina aceptara que yo estuviese a su lado. Toda una noche entera con ella llorando como una magdalena, cuando le dije que pretendía avisarles a ustedes donde estaba ella me amenazó con echarme de la casa" dijo Xellos encogiéndose de hombros "Lina estaba muy resentida con su pasado. No quería siquiera recordarlo. Tuve que cambiar mucho para que ella no me considerara parte de su pasado y me dejara entrar en su vida"

"¿La buscaste o la encontraste sin querer?" preguntó Gaurry muy enojado.

"Cálmate, Gaurry" le dijo Xellos poniendo sus manos en frente en señal de que se detuviera "Por su puesto que la busqué. Por si no recuerdas yo fui el único que se dio cuenta que la noche en la que Lina se fue ella parecía triste. Pero en todo caso, fue un poco de las dos. Cuando ya habían pasado dos años desde que Lina se fue yo la había dejado de buscar, algo desalentado y todo eso. Así que vine y tomé una cerveza en la taberna que había aquí antes que construyeramos esta posada. El punto es que Lina era la mesera y ella me atendió, aunque yo no me di cuenta que era ella hasta que un ladrón casi la mata o la viola o vaya a saber uno que cosa" dijo Xellos apoyándose con un codo en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en la mano.

"¿Y Lina no se defendió?" preguntó Ameria indrédula

"No movió un solo pelo. Y esa fue la razón por la que más dudé que fuese ella. Además se mostraba demasiado amable" dijo Xellos sonriéndole "De hecho creo que si yo no me hubiese llevado a esos tipos y matado algo malo le habría pasado a Lina. Ella habría muerto antes de hacer magia"

"¿Por qué decidió dejar de hacer magia?" preguntó Zelgadis de pronto. Todos lo miraron con algo de sorpresa, pero Xellos no se demoró en contestar.

"Según lo que he podido ver durante estos años, parece que ella se hizo una promesa a sí misma de que se iba a librar de su pasado, demostrar que era capaz de hacer las cosas por sí misma. 'Demostrar que era más que una niña con poderes, llorona y egoista, que podía ser feliz, ser bondadosa y vivir en paz' como ella misma dijo esa noche"

"Pero al hacer magia ella hacía las cosas por sí misma. Era **su** magia" protestó Ameria.

"No era **mi** magia" respondió por Xellos una voz femenina. Todos se giraron para ver asombrados como Lina se apoyaba con cansancio contra la pared para llegar donde ellos estaban. Xellos se levantó de prisa y la ayudó a sentarse con ellos.

"Deberías estar acostada" le reprendió Xellos.

"No me podía perder esta conversación. Sobre todo si yo soy la culpable de que se esté llevando a cabo" dijo Lina mientras se sentaba lentamente sobre una silla que Zelgadis había acercado.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó Ameria. Lina sonrió con algo de dolor pero respondió.

"Estoy todo lo bien que se puede estar después de hacer un hechizo después de 19 años sin hacer uno" dijo Lina cansada. Ameria la vio con cuidado y le sonrió con ternura, luego de eso se levantó de su silla y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Lina, estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo" murmuró a su oído.

"Yo también, Ameria, aunque no lo pareció en el primer momento, yo también estoy feliz de verte" dijo Lina abrazándola con fuerza. De repente Zelgadis preguntó.

"¿Por qué dices que no era **tu** magia?" Lina dejó de abrazar a Ameria y esta entendiendo el mensaje se fue a sentar al lado de su esposo. Lina miró a su antiguo amigo y sonrió.

"A tí también estoy feliz de verte" Luego miró a Gaurry y dijo "También tú, Gaurry" Gaurry lanzó un gruñido.

"Responde a mi pregunta, Lina" insistió Zelgadis.

"Cuando era joven yo tenía la teoría de que un mago o hechicera o cualquier persona que pudiese hacer magia era porque era una conección entre una fuerza superior y el mundo. Así como en el Giga Slave se junta el poder del demonio y el tuyo propio, pero el humano es tan débil que esa energia es mínima, es el poder del demonio es que ataca, no el nuestro pues el nuestro estaba demasiado ocupado en mantenernos vivos. Esa es la razón por la cual al hacer un hechizo que necesita dar mucho de tu parte te debilitas. Como decía, yo tenía esa teoría. Nosotros no eramos más que conductores, unas especies de cables o mensajeros o unos aprovechadores absolutos. Según esa teoría y creencia mía todo lo que yo hacía no era por mis propios medios y poder sino por el poder que tomaba prestado de los demonios y esas cosas. Yo usaba magia negra, ese tipo de magia toma magia de los demonios, no como los dioses en la magia blanca. En la Magia Negra mi teoría era que en algún momento los dioses iban a querer todo lo que yo había tomado de poder de vuelta. Era por eso que me fui. Si iban a tomar algo de vuelta era mejor que tomaran lo que ya había hecho, no lo que iba a hacer después"

"¿Y porqué decidiste irte en ese momento?" preguntó Gaurry algo más calmado, pero ahora no era rabia lo que mostraban sus ojos sino frustración.

"Porque el día en que me fui vino a verme uno de los demonios de los cuales había usado su poder. Me amenazó con quitarme el equivalente en poder que había usado de él a menos que dejara de ocupar la magia, si me quitaba ese poder yo iba a morir" dijo Lina agachando la cabeza.

"¿Y por qué decidiste ahora volver a usarla?" esta vez quién preguntó fue Xellos, quién aún mantenía su brazo por sobre su hombro con cariño.

"Decidí que no puedo huir de mi pasado. Que mi pasado es lo que yo soy y que no me arrepiento de él. Conocí muchas cosas y puedo seguirlas conociendo. Si algún demonio va a venir a pasarme la cuenta pelearé con él le tomaré prestada magia a un demonio más grande y le ganaré. Y si este otro demonio la quiere devuelta va a tener que pelear por ella" dijo Lina con una sonrisa."Ahora es solo cosa de tiempo que mi cuerpo se vuelva a acostumbrar a la magia, no importa lo que pase, además si puedo se la quisiera enseñar a Gigei y a Kurt"

"¿Y ahora qué harás, Lina?" preguntó Ameria tratando de entablar una conversación amistosa como en los viejos tiempos que habían pasado juntos.

"Bueno... si a Xellos no le importa me gustaría quedarme a vivir aquí. No quiero tener que andar peleando con bandidos solo porque volví a usar la magia, por ahora. Creo que me acostumbré a la vida de negociante, aunque debo admitir que echo mucho de menos el andar por el mundo sin preocuparme de nada" contestó Lina con una sonrisa.

"¿Y qué te lo impide?" preguntó Gaurry.

"Dos pequeños de 14 años" dijo Lina "Además de un esposo consentidor y una posada que atender" Lina estaba feliz, se sentía de nuevo en casa. Aunque sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser igual.

"Te propongo algo, Lina" le dijo Xellos mientras le servía algo de té "Te vas a acostar, descanzas y luego cuando estés más descansada y los niños tengan 16 nos vamos de aquí a donde sea. A vivir como antes. A esa edad ellos ya sabrán como encargarse de la posada y podrán trabajar en ella. Además Kishoten podría ayudarlos"

"¿Quién es Kishoten?" preguntó Gaurry confundido.

"Es la mesera más servicial que tiene esta posada. Es una buena amiga y quiere mucho a nuestros hijos" respondió Lina. "deben haberla visto. Es de pelo rubio y tez morena, tiene los ojos azules..."

"¿Ves? Podríamos dejarla a ella a cargo" le sugirió Xellos a Lina.

"Está bien, pero solo si ustedes se quedan... al menos por una semana" dijo lina mirando a sus antiguos amigos.

"Por supuesto" dijeron Ameria y Zelgadis. Gaurry se quedó callado, se puso de pie y dijo.

"Yo me voy de aquí"


End file.
